


Уроки

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime





	Уроки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/416381) by CharmedReality (PoisonAngel7, HauntedReality). 



– А это что? – возбужденно спросила Аниссина.  
Она спрашивала обо всем, начиная с электрички и кончая точилкой для карандашей, ровно с того самого момента, как он ее встретил. Было очевидно, что после того, как многие из ее мира посетили Землю, она без устали ходатайствовала, чтобы в научно-исследовательских целях самой совершить путешествие между мирами. Что самое поразительное, Шин-О под влиянием Ульрике в итоге смягчился, и Хосе охотно согласился присматривать за изобретательницей во время ее короткого визита.  
– Это называется «микроволновка», – весело сказал он, пытаясь держать «авторитетный» тон. Он наслаждался ее живой, пытливой натурой и вниманием, сейчас прикованным к нему.  
Глаза изобретательницы сверкнули, и она мысленно несколько раз покатала в мозгу это слово, прежде чем повторила:  
– Микроволновка… – Аниссина дотронулась кончиками пальцев до гладкой поверхности белого пластика, потом нажала чуть сильнее и, когда от нажатия куда-то микроволновка издала тихое «Бип!», удивленно сказала: – Потрясающе! Полагаю, она уменьшает вещи… волнами?  
Хосе улыбнулся:  
– Не совсем.  
– Я изобрела «Уменьши-все-на-свете-кун». Оно… работало не так, как задумано. Но с Гюнтером ничего плохого не случилось – в конечном счете, даже хотя он до сих пор периодически жалуется. – Она тряхнула головой, отгоняя воспоминания, и вновь сосредоточила взгляд ярко-голубых глаз на стоящем перед ней земном мужчине. – Итак, что же она делает?  
Хосе рассмеялся, открыл дверь устройства, которое леди-мазоку про себя назвала «Сохрани-еду-в-холоде-кун», достал оттуда что-то замороженное, быстро развернул упаковку и выложил еду на тарелку.  
– Кладете туда холодную еду, задаете время, сколько хотите, чтобы оно готовилось… – Он нажал несколько клавиш, и она с восторгом смотрела, как машина пробуждается к жизни.  
– …Ждете столько, сколько задали времени – вот сейчас ровно минуту – и тада! – Он открыл дверцу и достал оттуда тарелку с кусочками мини-пиццы. – Вперед, можете попробовать. Но осторожно, они горячие.  
Ее поднятая бровь ясно выражала скептицизм, но Аниссина все же взяла кусочек и была до крайности удивлена, обнаружив, насколько он теплый.   
– Поразительно! – Она откусила кусок и поморщилась, когда немного обожгла язык. – О, действительно горячо!  
– Я вас предупреждал, – Хосе быстро налил ей стакан молока, чтобы приглушить жгущее ощущение во рту.  
Аниссина благодарно приняла, сделала большой глоток и улыбнулась:  
– Спасибо. Наверное, я утомила вас разговорами, хотя вы были так добры, что показали мне тут все. Сожалею. Просто тут столько новых и восхитительных вещей, и, похоже, я слишком рьяно взялась за дело.  
– Не извиняйтесь. Давненько мне не доводилось развлекать столько хорошеньких леди. Мне и самому это приятно.  
– О… – Аниссина на миг вспыхнула краской: румянец на ее щеках оказался лишь чуточку слабее оттенка ее волос. – Приятно слышать. Рада, что не доставляю особых неприятностей, дома мое присутствие иногда… не приветствуют, – она на миг нахмурилась и перевела взгляд на тарелку с остатками мини-пиццы.  
– Шутите! Рядом с вами всегда так чудесно и весело! А все, что мы можем, – это привносить в жизнь как можно больше волнующих событий и веселья, вы согласны?  
Аниссина всегда считала себя довольно-таки здравомыслящей женщиной. Конечно, у нее тоже бывали моменты кратковременного безумства, но она очень старалась поддерживать организованный образ жизни, раз ей приходилось работать над многими изобретениями, помогать управлять Замком и при этом продвигать борьбу за права женщин.  
Поэтому она сама не могла бы объяснить, как так вышло, что она стояла посреди кухни почти полного незнакомца, человека из другого мира, крепко прижимаясь к нему губами.  
После долгого сеанса поцелуев Аниссина все же отстранилась, и на ее губах появилась улыбка: наполовину игривая, наполовину задумчивая.  
– Кажется, теперь поняла. Микроволновка может разогреть что угодно.  
Хосе улыбнулся ей в ответ.  
– Именно так.  
Они продолжили, улыбаясь, смотреть друг на друга еще несколько секунд, прежде чем продолжить прерванное занятие. Было не время вдаваться в анализ или придумывать научные объяснения происходящему.   
И, подумала Аниссина, возможно, Шин-О согласится отпускать ее на Землю почаще, ведь теперь причин для таких путешествий у нее стало еще больше. Ей хотелось на это надеяться.


End file.
